User talk:REALNerfNinja6
The Rules #'Please do not post in the archives - they are of old talk conversations.' #'If I leave a message on your talk page, make sure you reply on MINE, not your own.' #'Always try to sign.' #'Do not put some Rebelle thing like "Don't hate Rebelle, just buy one and paint it". Those will be undone and if someone does it multiple times, I will pay them a visit. I DO NOT MOD.' #'Messages to do with review edit-warring and about the 'new review system' will now be removed.' #'Do not harass me or vandalise this page.' #'Do not remove content from it without explaining why. ' #'Do not ask me how to change your signature or sign. The answer will be a redirect to Marcfyre's talk page. Like here:S' #'If you have an account PLEASE try to leave the message when you are logged in. A couple of newcomers made that mistake, and it was a bit annoying.' #'Please leave your message at the BOTTOM of the talk page if it is a new topic. This isn't too major, but it is irritating having people post replies in the middle of conversations.' #'If you contact me because I made a false edit ONCE, I will accept it the first couple of times, but not after that.' #'Do not put strikethrough content in - this is really annoying and it looks messy.' #'Please don't fix typos made by other people; a brontosaurus-brained user on Skylanders Wiki did this and it REALLY disrupted me for nothing.' I think that will do if you read that. Now you can bug me :D Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppet Possible Ban? How can we prove we're different people? Gage is starting to ban possible sockpuppets, and DM8 accused us. Nighttime Nerfer (talk) 19:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Nighttime Nerfer, the dude with an uncreative signature. off topic board Its awsome!Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (talk) 20:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I dont know what that is but sinse youer my friend and have done stuf for me ill vote. Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (REVIVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!) (talk) 08:29, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Not nerf but i made a lego gun. Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (REVIVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!) (talk) 10:40, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Apologie. Okay sorry. Does xD count as a word? Also can you help me with reviews?Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (REVIVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!) (talk) 11:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Told me what?Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (REVIVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!) (talk) 11:40, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Ban the user above you Ok, I'll vote :D --I am AWESOME! 12:55, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I voted against closing it. --I am AWESOME! 18:16, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I voted right after you made the post. That's why you think I didn't vote. --I am AWESOME! 20:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Stop They're NOT supposed to be pointless! I'm just thinking of content to add! Bionicle fan1395 (talk) 16:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Skylanders images Can you please stop uploading and posting images of Skylanders characters on the forums? It's starting to get sort of spammy. Jet Talk • ] 19:32, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :That image at least is related to Nerf. While it is low quality and doesn't show the subject very well, it's not uploaded simply for use on the forums. Jet Talk • ] 19:40, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Question Why shouldn't the Centurion be on the Barrel Extension page? AuburnAttack21talk 18:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Did you put the range test link on the Elite Alpha Trooper page? If so, you put a link to the wrong video for ranges. That link led to the N-Strike Alpha Trooper, not elite. Hey REALnerfninja6, I just want to say that I'm not really your ememy. Giving Kudos out to people with your point of view was the custom on another wiki that I used a while ago. I can also confirm that I wasn't responsible for that FAKEnerfninja6 account, I was on in the same hour as I was evisiting all my accounts across the wikis I hadn't used in a while. Please don't hate me, I just want to get on with every other nerf fan. BTW I'm also anti-rebelle if that changes anything... Posting on Other Person's Page Oh. I didn't know that. Sorry, I'm still kinda new here. BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 20:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey, im sorry for whatever i did. i dont really want to be on your enemy list anymore. I respect you, and value your contributations to the wiki. so, yea. PIE!!!!!!!!! (talk) 17:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) is morshu the new dick around here or what and the "down with rebelle" was origanally mineTHE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 05:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rampage Article Okay. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 20:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Requests I'd like to request a few things of you: #If you could remove your "enemies" list on your profile page, that'd be great. It's promoting an idea that it's okay to hate and attack users on here. #Stop editing userpages, unless if it's to remove vandalism or fix a problem with linking articles possibly. Vandalizing pages of people who are banned here is pointless and is proving that your actions are incredibly childish. #'Listen to the admins.' I've told you this before and before, yet you do not listen. Your childish, sexist, violent behavior and attitude has been going on for far too long, and with recent actions on multiple sites, it's proven that I should have dealt with this long long ago. With new rules coming up, it'd be best if you shaped up your actions and attitude, as many of them are breaking the upcoming rules; if you continue to break the rules after they've been put in place, a punishment will be served as needed. This goes not only for you, but for everyone involved in all of this madness. Jet Talk • ] 21:52, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Forum images Those were removed because they were not posted to the thread or to a user page. Jet Talk • ] 00:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:block let's talk about your global block and why that happened, wikia staff gave you an official warning and you ignored it. during the sock puppet crisis, GG360 asked wikia to watch the wiki. not only can wikia still see deleted material, they can also count against you. you were not globally blocked for no reason, it was due to your behavior and treatment of others. i strongly recommend that you take a look at wikia's general guidelines and try to follow those. i didn't give you a permanent block, its a month. be patient about it and learn from your mistakes. you have one strike remaining and if you continue to violate terms of use then i will report you to wikia staff. even if you didn't do anything wrong on DBE (who's to say you didn't?), you have been overly hostile on other wikis. its not abuse of power, its dealing with the problem. you can decided whether to behave yourself properly or you can deal with wikia staff. don't reply to this or continue this whining on other talk pages to try and contact me. i'm through with discussing this with you. see this thread for more information regarding your current month block. and from your block threat, the same applies to you. act hostile and i will extend the block plus report you to wikia staff with evidence. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Again like local staff have said recently. they will be taking action against users who are disruptive. additionally this is to act as one final warning regarding your behavior. a few general guidelines to keep in mind before new rules are made public. while i have been the one mostly moderating discussion, local staff has already started to as well. until they have a full grasp of what to do, i will continue to help out. these are only suggestions to help you to dealing with the new rules, you may disregard them if you so wish to do so. you are also free to remove this and the above message at your own discretion. *be respectful of others, this not only includes not to "bash" new users but also the following: **impersonation of quotes: while i did not report you directly; wikia staff did note that further acts will be dealt with. **taunting/baiting: do not, i repeat do not, taunt or bait other users, including myself, any further. any further attempts will result in contact with local staff regarding this behavior. *deliberate discussion derailing: this is not acceptable behavior and will not be tolerated here or on any wikia hosted wiki. *old threads: unless you wish for these to be locked after a month of inactivity, please do not restart these discussions *expoiting loopholes: this will not continue and if it does, wikia staff will be promptly notified of violations of the terms of use. *one final link that I highly suggest that you take a look at is http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Guidelines if you would like to discuss the issue of NBW, please do so on my messagewall located on community central. Wikia's general guidelines do apply to that messagewall. admins/wikia staff do moderate community central; this just means that they are no pushovers and WILL deal with problems that escalate. *i will remove any comments that you post that are of taunting nature or disruptive to the discussion that is if you are interested in having one.' Do not' start a discussion on NBW as that will be promptly ignored, again if you wish to have a discussion over this then it will be held in a "neutral enviroment". that simply means we will not have a discussion on any other location than the one specified such as dart blaster wiki, NEW, NBW, DBE or here. *additionally i have reviewed the site in addition with the other related sites and given feedback to NSA335 located here Nerfmaster8 (talk) 10:19, November 14, 2013 (UTC) joey310 gamegear360 already reported him to wikia staff Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:36, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Leaks Here: http://www.samsclub.com/sams/nerf-rayven-stinger/prod11350187.ip Bionicle fan1395 (talk) 16:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC)